The cold hearted avatar
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Avatar Aang, the fun loving yound boy, who would do anything in his power to help his friends and save the world. This, however, is NOT the story of Aang. This is the story of Arashi, an immortal teenager from a faraway country, and the last of his kind. Jaded by pver a century of pain and loss, Arashi is perfectly content to remain hidden from the world


**IM BACK BITCHES SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG INTERNETS BEEN DOWN FOR OVER 2 MONTHS HERES A NEW STORY TO SHOW HOW SORRY I AM**

**Now i made a few changes to the avatar last air bender story an im trying some new things like futanari and adding pokemon females to characters harems, dont judge. The of the biggest changes is me making aang never born an puting an OC character in his place an changing saka up a bit coduss please describe the new characters an characters we changed up a bit an new bendng styles**

**Arashi (the avatar)**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**family: Mother, name unknown, deceased, sister, name unknown deceased, father, name unknown, status unknown**

**clothing: Cloak with a black T-shirt with a red bandanna on his neck an black baggy pants with red lining a little stick on his belt**

**elements: all four "main" elements, plus they're true forms, and lightning and gravity**

**age: 114+**

**personality: initially cold and uncaring of those around him out of fear of them getting hurt by getting close**

**weapons: staff**

**companions: Claw, fully matured female Xenomorph warrior, and Cairon, a large elemental dragon**

**eye color: Brown**  
><strong>Hair: White<strong>

**nation: Currently unknown**

**harem (so far): Azula, Katara, Toph, Ursa, Kyoshi (futa, and a spirit), Korra**

**Saka (new an improved)**

**Height: 5'6"**

**family: Yuno, twin sister, age 14. Kya, mother, deceased. Katara, younger sister, age 12**

**clothing: almost identical to his fathers, but the coat is black with a blue lining**

**elements: Water**

**age: 14**

**personality: Fun loving, protective of his family, less stupid and paranoid than regular sakka**

**weapons: boomerang**

**companions: none, so far**

**eye color: Pink**  
><strong>Hair: black with pink tips<strong>

**nation: water tribe**

**harem: Yuno (Futa, twin sister), Suki, ty lee, and mai**

**Changes we made so far:**  
><strong>The avatar is not an air bender<strong>  
><strong>Zuko may not be Ozai's child, read and find out<strong>  
><strong>Zuko is more of an asshole, at least at the start<strong>  
><strong>Azula wont be as much of a bitch<strong>  
><strong>Arashi is immortal, and has been wandering the world for 100 years<strong>  
><strong>Sakka is no longer just "boomerang guy" or "sword guy"<strong>

**Shows we crossoverd: Avatar:last air bender,one piece,alien vs predator,naruto,blue exrocist,pokemon,dragon ball z,hellsing,fairy tail,attack on titan,bleach, an soul eater**

* * *

><p>We see Saka an his sisters Yuno an katara on a boat fishing the boy known as Saka the oldest of the group had a boomerang around his waste wearing clothing like his father wore except black with blue lining an his twin sister Yuno who was humming a song of blood was wearing a seal skin bra with ice wolf fur pants an lack shoes. (jman:why is yuno wearing that? cause she don't give a fuck)<p>

At the moment Saka was smiling as he listens to Yuno hum, using water bending to move them along at a good pace. The youngest of the three siblings Katara was practicing water bending, an huffs in annoyance when she looses control "dammit!" she yelled angrily

Saka just let out a sighs an said "calm down, you'll get it eventually. it took me a while to get started my self"

Katara then looked at Saka a bit of annoyance on her face "yeah, but it took you a month, i've been trying for 3..."

Saka just smirked and said "I offered to train you, but you said you'd be able to do it yourself".

Katara pouted and said "I'm beginning to regret that".

Saka chuckled out "You'll get it eventually nee-san." he looks at Yuno at the front of the boat and asked "See anything interesting nee-chan?"

Yuno just kept looking ahead until she saw something interesting "...Um who's that?" she asked seeing a man on a broken piece of ice wearing a cloak with a black T-shirt with a red bandanna on his neck and black baggy pants with red lining a little stick on his belt rowing the piece of ice with a staff confusing the three water bender.

Katara looked at the cloaked man and asked "Um excuse me mister?...are you okay?".

As the cloaked man gets near the three he looks over reveling he's about 13-14 with a lightning tattoo on his forehead and Brown eyes and white spiky hair and a stone in his cheek under the hood of the cloak.

Saka just stared at the boy and blinked and mentally said *What the- is this guy mental?!* ,"Um...hi? Need a lift, our canoe has room for one more, and it won't give you frostbite on your dangly parts" he asked.

Katara just took one look at the guy and her face instantly darkens several shades before she looks away*

The boy had a stoic look on his face and said "No I just need to find a town and get some supplies"

Saka just looked at him "...Town...dude, you're in the south pole, the closest thing to a town we have is a collection of igloos, and the closest thing to supplies is leopard seal meat and fish. You could have picked a dozen better places to go traveling."

The boy just shrugged "Eh I just go where my companion leads me is there a village near by" They looked and saw blood drip from him

Saka said to himself mentally *Companion? He's the only one here...oh please don't let me be bringing a crazy guy home...*, he sighed "Get in the boat, you're bleeding and I can't heal for shit. We'll take you to our village and get you patched up, and then we'll give you what we can to help you out, alright?"

The boy hesitated then hoped on the boat "Thanks I owe ya one"

Saka turned the boat around and begins sailing back to his village "Don't mention it, wouldn't want you to end up a Popsicle...and these "companions" of yours, do we need to pick them up too? That way you don't get split up too far?"

Katara who was sitting next to the boy, blushes like crazy being so close to him, fiddling with her fingers as the boy responded to Saka saying "No he's close by just keep going"

yuno just looked at him and mumbles "Weird guy'

Saka responded to her saying "Be nice nee-chan" then mentally to Yuno (jman; she's his twin, so they have a mental link) ' If he is crazy and hurts anyone at home, he's all yours'

Katara who was still blushing looked at the boy and asked 'Excuse me" the boy looks over at Katara making her blush more "W-w-what's your n-name?" (Jman; someone's got a cru-ush~)

The boy still had a stoic look and said "My names Arashi Kazeryu" Katara smiled

"Arashi that's a nice name mines Katara" she said happily Arashi just looked away with a "hn" making Katara's smile fade

*sometime later*

Saka points ahead at a small collection of igloos, with a large iron structure some ways away from the village "Well, there's the village, its not much, but its home" he said

Arashi responded saying "Thank you again for bringing me here" they all got off the boat and Saka leads Arashi to the medic igloo alright

"This is my grandma's place, she's the village healer. It would be best to do everything she tells you, and be honest with her. Last guy who lied to her lost a very important part to frostbite. We'll be waiting for you out here." Saka said getting a nod from Arashi who walked into the patience room

*Later*

Arashi walks outta the patience room all healed up "you're grandmas a good healer"

"Yeah, she says she used to be a combat medic back when the war started. I suppose you'll be wanting some supplies now?" Saka asked

Katara sighs and mentally says 'good, he didn't notice the little peephole I melted in the wall though I think gram gram did...i almost passed out when she gave him a psychical'

Arashi with his stoic expression said "Yeah...hm" outside they See the snow turn black *"Shit…there must be a fire bending ship nearby" This news made the water benders eyes widen in fear  
>Yuno and Katara then spurted out in fear "F-fire benders!"<p>

Saka mentally screamed 'shitshitshit!' then looked at Yuno "Nee-chan, take Katara and go home, tell everyone to hide, I'll see what they want *looks down* I just hope this doesn't end the same as last time." then looks at Arashi "Look, I don't want to drag you into trouble with the fire nation, I'll understand if you decide to leave."

Arashi Brings out stick twist it and it turns into a full staff and we walks to the fire bender ship with Saka and when they get there they see a teen with a pony tail and a large angry burn across one eye scowling at the village, a smiling old man, and about 30 fire nation soldiers, Saka curses mentally '...Shit' "...Greetings, to what do we owe the...pleasure...of a visit from the fire nation to our small village?" he asked

Zuko glares and gets in Saka's face "We're here looking for the avatar! we tracked him to this area, so we know he's here, Where are you hiding him?!" he asked more like ordered

Saka takes a step back and looks at Iroh "Um...what has he been smoking? The avatar's been missing for over a century, and he thinks he's going to magically turn up in some village in the middle of nowhere?" he asked confused

Iroh just shrugs "I tried to explain that to him, but he just won't listen. I am terribly sorry for having to intrude on your village" he apologized

Zuko snarled and yelled "DON'T IGNORE ME! WHERE IS HE?!"

Saka yelled back "I told you, he aint here!"

"I'm right here" Arashi said that with a stoic expression*

Saka face palms and says "Seriously, you pick NOW of all times to turn out to be crazy?!"

Zuko grins madly* Good, with you I can finally go home, and show that bitch of a sister of mine who's more deserving of the throne"

Saka shook his head and said "Look, he can't be the avatar, he'd be over a hundred years old, and he doesn't look a day over 13! He's some ice brain we found alone on and ice raft, he can't be the avatar!"

Arashi then held out his hand and formed a ball of air in his hands with fire and water spinning around it "believe me now "

Saka was staring stunned "...Well fuck all kinds of duck."

Zuko grins "Good, now if you'll just come along peacefully, we'll take you to the fire nation" he ordered

Arashi looked at Zuko and said "...Nah I was already in the fire nation trained a kid called Iroh"

Iroh's eyes widen seeing his sensei and he facepalms "How did I not recognize you...I thought you were kidding about the "immortal" thing...Zuko...it would be best if you do NOT try to fight him...he is far beyond you" he warned his dumb nephew

Zuko glares at Iroh "Quiet Uncle! This fool WILL come with me to the fire nation, and he WILL bow to my father! He'll be lucky if father allows him to live as a baby maker to impregnate the women of our nation to make an army!" he yelled angrily

Saka blinked and said "That is messed up on SOOOO many levels"

Arashi was Thinking about the name Zuko he then snaps fingers "Oh now I remember you you're Ursa's kid" (jman: Zuko's mom, incase you don't know)

Zuko freezes hearing his moms name, glaring at Arashi as fire starts swirling around him, melting the snow "How do you know that name?!"he yelled

"Someone needs anger management lessons..." Saka said

Iroh sighed saying "Tell me about it, yesterday he incinerated a seal pup that stole a fish he caught..."

Arashi just coughed and said "Well uh me and you're mom might have had a bit of an affair...and you might be my kid"

Zuko growled then yelled "THEIRS NO WAY MY MOTHER WOULD SLEEP WITH TRASH LIKE YOU! I AM ZUKO, SON OF THE FIRE LORD, NOT AIR BENDER SCUM!" breathes a jet of flames at Arashi

Iroh facepalmned "oh dear..."

* * *

><p><strong>An that ends this story tell me if you want more an if you wish you can adopt this story too but imma still do it suggestions for the story are allowed<strong>


End file.
